


Немного перца

by PrettyPenny, WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты R - NC-21. Миди [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Пять раз, когда Сэм и Дин творчески подходили к занятию сексом, чтобы побороть «рутину», и один раз, когда они на это забили.





	Немного перца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spice Up Your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089745) by [cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla). 



Их секс стал обыденным. Конечно, это может показаться невероятным, тем более если каждый день практиковать инцест, но Дин Винчестер с этим в корне не согласен.

— Обыденный, — без выражения повторяет Сэм, не отрываясь от романа.

Дин рычит и выбивает из его рук книжку. 

— Эй! — Сэм недовольно смотрит на стоящего рядом с кроватью Дина. 

— Именно об этом я и говорю. Я стою здесь в одном полотенце, а ты весь в… — Дин сощуривается на обложку. — Александр Гамильтон? Серьезно, Сэм?

— Хорошая книга! — возражает Сэм. Тянется ее поднять и как примерный ботаник расправляет загнувшиеся страницы. — По ней мюзикл п…

— Читай по губам, Сэмми, — обрывает Дин и, выдернув томик из хватки Сэма, кладет на тумбочку. — Мне. Плевать. Меня интересует секс. Ты помнишь, что такое секс?

Сэм фыркает, откидывается на спинку кровати и скрещивает руки на груди. 

— Да, Дин. Я помню, что такое секс.

— О, хорошо, что хоть кто-то из нас помнит. Что возвращает нас к изначальной теме. Нас накрыла обыденность. Нас двоих. 

Сэм закатывает глаза.

— Чувак, мы трахались вчера утром. 

— Поправочка: мы медленно и печально занимались сексом в миссионерской позе, а потом я принес тебе завтрак в постель. Уверен, про себя ты называешь это занятием любовью, я тебя знаю.

Сэм открывает рот, чтобы через секунду резко закрыть.

— Видишь! — Дин тыкает в него пальцем. — Об этом я и говорю. Мы становимся скучными, Сэмми. Такими… — Дин обводит комнату обеими руками. — Домашними.

Сэм хмыкает.

— Я думал, тебе нравится бункер.

— Нравится! Но есть время, чтобы гнездоваться, и время, чтобы развлекаться.

Выражение лица Сэма становится жестким.

— То есть ты хочешь спать с другими людьми. 

Дин распахивает глаза.

— Что? Нет! Сэм, иногда я всерьез беспокоюсь, что тебе слишком часто прилетало по котелку. Я говорю, что хочу как-то разнообразить нашу сексуальную жизнь. Добавить перца в наши отношения друг с другом.

Конечно, иногда Дину не хватает женщин, но не настолько, чтобы похерить все, что есть у них с Сэмом. Они прошли через слишком многое, чтобы так по-глупому облажаться. 

— Ох, — чуть смущенно отвечает Сэм. Он утыкается взглядом в свои руки, и волосы скрывают часть его лица. На Дина накатывает такая волна нежности, что чуть не сшибает с ног.

— Боже, иди сюда, — ворчит Дин. Он одним движением стягивает с себя полотенце и заваливается на Сэма. Они целуются, кажется, целую вечность, а потом Дин долго и размеренно трахает Сэма при свете лицом к лицу и засыпает в его объятиях.

Операция «Долой Рутину» может начаться с завтрашнего дня.

**1\. Это не Красотка**

Вот только на следующий день они отправляются на дело по наводке Джоди, и у Дина нет времени, чтобы продумать, каким видам разврата он хочет предаться с братом. Можно было бы попросить Сэма отдрочить ему, пока он ведет машину, но они уже нацепили костюмы федералов и это как-то безответственно. К тому же услуги химчистки слишком дороги и для лохов. Пивной способ Дина гораздо круче.

Дело оказывается банальным случаем с мстительным духом. Они возвращаются в мотель в два часа ночи, и у них ни на что нет сил. Они просто трутся обнаженными телами, тяжело дыша друг другу в рот, пока не кончают. Дин снова просыпается у Сэма в объятьях и стонет. Он старший брат, черт возьми, это он должен обнимать Сэма. И не важно, что Сэм огромен и греет не хуже печки. 

Им потребовалось полжизни, чтобы прийти к этому, чтобы наконец пересечь невидимую черту. Их черепаший темп от братьев к… кем бы они ни были сейчас — Дин презирает слово «любовники», от «бойфрендов» тянет детским садом, «партнеры» — слишком неопределенно — по большей части дело рук Дина.  
Но стоило ему продраться через свои заскоки и понять, что у Сэма есть собственные мнение и желания — и очевидно они хотят Динов разум, тело и душу, — все завертелось.

Иногда это все еще кажется странным. В моменты вроде этих, когда Дин лежит в объятьях Сэма, и это ощущается настолько правильным — правильнее, чем все остальное. И в то же время он хочет обнимать Сэма сам. Это просто въелось в него насквозь — защищать, оберегать Сэма. 

«Иногда можно на все забить», — прошептал Сэм в один из их первых разов, Дин тогда был готов сорваться и убежать в свою комнату, потому что они обжимались, а Дин никогда не обжимается. Он также никогда и никому не признается, как на самом деле это любит. 

Так что он выслушал Сэма и позволил себе заснуть в его объятиях, да там же и проснулся.

Это было несколько лет назад. 

Они влились в эти… отношения — Дин полагает, что это единственное нормальное определение их ситуации, — как после Стэнфорда тут же вспомнили, что значит быть братьями. Они до сих пор бесят друг друга, до сих пор спорят, кричат и дразнятся. Однако сейчас эти вещи, как правило, перетекают в секс.

Дин заметил, что секс тоже стал частью их обыденной жизни, как зарядка Сэма по утрам или тако по вторникам. Они занимаются сексом словно по часам, каждое утро — за исключением дней на охоте, — с одинаковой прелюдией и конечным результатом. То же самое вечером, только если Сэм не скажет «еще одну главу», тогда Дин неизменно засыпает перед телевизором. 

Это не значит, что их сексуальная жизнь сошла на нет: Дин по прежнему получает, что хочет, семь дней в неделю, по нескольку раз на дню. Просто он может точно сказать, сколько будет длиться акт, от начала до конца, и предсказать каждый стон и вздох Сэма. 

Он сообщает об этом Сэму по дороге из города.

— Это совершенно нормально, когда ты с кем-то долгое время.

Иногда Дин терпеть не может рациональность Сэма. Он парирует единственным способом, который знает: 

— Ты мой брат, и я тебя трахаю — в этом нет ничего нормального. 

Сэм бросает на него недовольные взгляды следующие пять минут, и Дин чувствует сладкий вкус победы. Десять минут спустя они останавливаются у барахолки в соседнем городке.

— Мне нужна новая одежда, — сообщил тем утром Сэм.

— Да, твои одинаковые фланелевые рубашки мечтают о компании.

— Кто бы говорил, придурок.

— Сучка.

Некоторые вещи остаются неизменными.

Продираясь через вешалки с уцененными вещами, Дин натыкается на пару узких джинсов и обтягивающую футболку, и в его голове расцветает идея.

Сэм бросает взгляд через плечо, на заинтересовавшегося одеждой Дина. 

— Решил сменить имидж? 

Дин прячет усмешку.

— Не я. Ты. — Он сует шмотки в руки Сэму. — Чтобы позже изобразить проститутку. 

Тихо чертыхнувшись, Сэм с тревогой оглядывается по сторонам. 

Кроме них в магазине только парнишка за прилавком, с заткнутыми наушниками ушами и скучающим выражением лица.

— Кого?.. Дин, какого хрена? 

Дин обожает моменты, когда ему удается заставить Сэма так краснеть. Это пункт №246 из списка вещей, которые он любит в Сэме.

— Расслабься, Джулия, мы не станем скупать весь магазин. Просто… Небольшая фантазия, чтобы побороть Рутину.

— Ты только что произнес это слово с большой буквы. Я заметил. 

Дин вспыхивает.

— Не говори глупостей.

Сэм смеется, открыто и заразительно, и это пункт №27 из списка. К сожалению, смеется Сэм не так часто как хотелось бы.

Дин ловит себя на том, что все оставшееся время в магазине он напевает себе под нос и обменивается с Сэмом взглядами исподтишка. Он понимает, что они флиртуют, и это потрясающе. 

В итоге Сэм соглашается, потому что покупает выбранные Дином тряпки.

***

— Часто здесь бываешь?

— Боже, ты серьезно?

Дин стонет.

— Черт возьми, Сэм!

— Прости! Но, чувак, это так пошло.

— Это отыгрыш с проституткой! Он и должен быть пошлым.

Сэм хмыкает и разгибает ногу, которой опирался о стену. 

— И как долго мне стоять, прислонившись к стене дрянного мотеля? И разве не я должен спрашивать тебя, как часто ты здесь бываешь? В конце концов, это у тебя тут снят номер.

Дин прикладывается головой о ту самую стену.

— Убейте меня. Только ты можешь рассуждать о достоверности ролевой игры. Мы разыгрываем роли каждый день нашей гребаной жизни, Сэм. Ты не можешь немного сымпровизировать?

Согнув ногу в колене, Сэм упирается пяткой в стену. Дин тут же отходит, чтобы оценить вид, потому что, боже, в этих шмотках Сэм преступно хорош. Эластичная ткань обнимает его во всех нужных местах.

— Иногда. Хотя тебя я вижу здесь впервые. 

Дин моргает и понимает, что Сэм отыгрывает сценарий, который задал Дин.

— Я проездом. Деловая конференция. 

На Дине один из костюмов, в которых они обычно опрашивают свидетелей — гулять так гулять. 

Сэм задумчиво мычит и, наклонив голову, изучает Дина из-под длинных ресниц.

— Чем занимаешься?

— Ритуальные услуги.

Сэм недоверчиво смотрит на него взглядом «реально, Дин?», перед тем как вернуться в роль, и легко усмехается.

— Они устраивают конференции для таких дел?

Дин пожимает плечами.

— Ну да. Нужно быть в тренде. Новейшие гробы, урны и тому подобное.

Сэм едва удерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза, но улыбается Дину своей коронной улыбкой, с ямочками и всей фигней. Если бы Дин сейчас впервые встретил такого парня, то решил бы, что сорвал джекпот. В конце концов, предполагается, что он действительно только что его встретил, и возможно, и должен так себя чувствовать. 

— Тебе, наверно, скучно на такой работе. Спорим, ты не отказался бы от компании?

Член Дина дергается в брюках, низкий голос Сэма обволакивает словно мед. 

Он переминается с ноги на ногу, пытается принять позу поудачней. 

— Я… м, не делал этого раньше.

Сэм приподнимает бровь.

— Не спал с мужчинами или не снимал проституток?

Дина веселит, насколько Сэм вжился в роль, но, по правде, он же сам все это заварил.

— Эм, второе.

Сэм снова улыбается своей ослепительной улыбкой.

— Все в порядке, мистер, это ничего не значит.

Дин все же смеется, Сэм прожигает его недовольным взглядом.

— Сколько?

— Зависит от того, что вы хотите, — Сэм окидывает тело Дина оценивающим взглядом.

— Тебя. На всю ночь.

— Семьсот баксов.

— По рукам, — отвечает Дин и идет к двери номера, зная, что Сэм следует за ним. Он смотрит по сторонам в надежде, что кто-то стал свидетелем их разговора и решил, что Дин снял всамделишного мальчика по вызову.

Правда рядом никого нет. Собственно, потому они и занялись этим в час ночи.

Дин открывает дверь и включает свет.

— Тут мило, — произносит Сэм, и Дин фыркает.

— Уверен, все номера в этом мотеле одинаковые. 

Хмыкнув, Сэм стягивает джинсовую куртку и бросает на кресло.

— Но не в каждом из них есть ты.

Дин закатывает глаза.

— Меня устраивает сумма, не обязательно перерабатывать, сладкий. 

— Делать комплименты теперь запрещено? — улыбается Сэм.

Это за гранью милоты. Дин почти теряет себя в фантазии, представляя, что Сэм... не Сэм. Но в то же время эта мысль пугает, и Дин решает сильно не задумываться. 

— Конечно, милый, — легко соглашается Дин, скидывая свой пиджак. — Можешь делать все, что пожелаешь.

Сэм снова улыбается, ослепительно и прекрасно. 

— Это радует.

Они встречаются посередине комнаты и начинают безудержно целоваться, словно от этого зависит их жизнь.

Сэм глухо стонет Дину в рот, притягивает ближе, его огромная рука обнимает за шею.

— Черт, — выдыхает Дин, когда Сэм наконец отпускает его губы и принимается за шею. — Я даже не знаю, как тебя зовут.

Сэм замирает на секунду, затем шепчет:

— Сэм, меня зовут Сэм.

Дин испытывает странное облегчение от того, что Сэм не назвал ему выдуманное имя. Ему не нравится мысль стонать чужое имя, пусть это и игра.

— Сэм, — повторяет Дин, словно распробывая. Будто не на этих трех буквах строится все его существование. — Я Дин.

Он чувствует, как Сэм улыбается ему в шею. Дин по-хозяйски проводит рукой по его спине, вверх-вниз.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, Дин, — шепчет Сэм.

Не успевает Дин ответить, как Сэм падает на колени и споро расстегивает Дину штаны.

— Срань господня, — выдавливает Дин, с широко распахнутыми глазами следя за Сэмом. Это не должно казаться другим. Сэм вытряхивал его из этого костюма уже, возможно, сотни раз, сотни раз его руки были на этой молнии. Но все же кажется. Что-то есть такое в Сэме в этих узких джинсах и обтягивающей футболке, его бицепсы отчетливо видны, когда он достает член Дина и тут же смыкает губы вокруг головки. Это крайне непристойно. 

— О боже, Сэмми, — стонет Дин, его руки взлетают к волосам Сэма, когда тот берет глубже. Жар тут же пропадает, и Дин ощущает только воздух. 

— Меня зовут Сэм, — вредно поправляет Сэм, перед тем как снова взять в рот. Дин с наслаждением смеется и толкается ему в рот. Однако Сэм не дает кончить. 

— Хочу почувствовать тебя внутри, — выдыхает он Дину в бедро. 

— Детка, у нас вся ночь впереди, — говорит Дин, поднимая Сэма на ноги. Он не может отвести взгляда от соблазнительного вида крыльев подвздошных костей, выглядывающих из-под задравшейся футболки. 

Они падают на кровать, и Дин вбирает в рот член Сэма. Каким-то образом стоны Сэма возбуждают сильнее, чем обычно. Есть что-то невероятно распутное и неправильное в том, как раскинуты его ноги и как неровно вздымается грудная клетка. 

Чуть позже, когда Дин зарывается лицом в задницу Сэма, стоя на коленях и наслаждаясь ощущением его широкой спины под ладонями и его вкусом на языке, он почти готов кончить, тем самым подтвердив худшие клише о клиентах шлюх. Но каким-то чудом умудряется продержаться до того, как вставляет Сэму и принимается трахать его сзади, сильно и глубоко. Кровать бьется о стену при каждом толчке, и Дин слышит, как из соседнего номера им орут прекратить.

В итоге они ломают изголовье чертовой кровати, и Дин никогда не испытывал столько гордости. 

Они лежат рядом, тяжело дыша, липкие от пота. Простыни загублены, изголовье вдребезги. 

Сэм, все еще распаленный и пытающийся отдышаться, пялится в потолок, когда Дин замечает:

— Думаю, разнос номера можно вычесть из твоей ночной таксы, согласен?

— Издержки в счет не включены, — отвечает Сэм.

Они смотрят друг на друга и начинают смеяться, так сильно, что выступают слезы.

На следующее утро Дин убеждается, чтобы Сэм сложил новые шмотки в их сумку.

Фантазия с проституткой прошла на ура.

**2\. У стены**

В голову Дина поистине приходят великолепные идеи, если учитывать фантазию с проституткой, так что он решает переместить проведение операции «Долой Рутину» на домашнюю площадку, так сказать. Бункер не должен ассоциироваться исключительно с сексом в миссионерской позе.

Дин считает, что они могут перенести горизонтальные упражнения в вертикальную плоскость. В итоге Дин прижимает Сэма к стене библиотеки. Кажется жутко непотребным трахаться рядом с драгоценными исследованиями Сэма и редкими изданиями. И было бы легче, если бы Сэм перестал соскальзывать по этой стене.

— Обхвати меня ногами посильнее, детка, — шепчет Дин, ради такого дела доставая из арсенала свой самый сексуальный голос.

— Возможно, если ты будешь лучше меня держать, — ворчит Сэм. И как ему удается звучать так стервозно во время секса?

— Может, ты перестанешь жаловаться и сделаешь то, о чем я прошу?

Сэм упирается пятками Дину в ягодицы, почти болезненно и, скорее всего, нарочно. Но Дин просто вбивается в него посильнее.

— Ох, — выдыхает Сэм. — Ах, ты так… так надорвешь спину. 

Дин замирает и чуть отстраняется, чтобы смерить Сэма взглядом.

— Кто я, по-твоему? Смотритель кладбища? Ради бога, Сэм, я готов к физическим упражнениям во время секса.

Сэм стонет, но не от удовольствия.

— Черт побери, Дин, ты пытаешься убить мой стояк? 

Он шлепает Дина по спине.

Дин смеется и толкается снова, работая своей вполне здоровой, спасибо большое за заботу, спиной. 

— Помнишь, как ты стремался того чувака в детстве, Сэмми?

— О боже, это самая несексуальная вещь, которую ты можешь сейчас говорить мне на ухо. И он был жутким.

Дин смеется, сжимает бедра Сэма и толкается глубже, вдавливая в стену. Сэм, кажется, уже забыл про проблему со стояком, учитывая, как тяжело он дышит Дину в ухо. Десять минут спустя Сэм вцепляется ногтями в плечи Дина и стонет его имя, пока Дин трахает его так сильно, что книги валятся с полок. Сэм настолько измотан, что ему требуется двадцать минут, чтобы начать распекать Дина за раритетный том, лежащий у их ног.

Дин ставит галочку напротив пункта «секс у стены» в своем мысленном списке по борьбе с рутиной. 

И если на следующее утро у него немного болит спина, Сэму необязательно об этом знать.

**3\. Ловим тачку**

— Ты можешь голосовать на обочине, а я тебя подберу, и ты отблагодаришь меня минетом, — как можно небрежнее произносит Дин — операция «Долой Рутину» идет уже несколько недель. Какое-то время Сэм молчит. Дин усиленно не сводит взгляда с дороги. 

— Как долго ты ждал, чтобы это предложить? — наконец спрашивает Сэм, и Дин улавливает в его голосе смешливые нотки. Черт его дери.

— Где-то неделю, — бурчит Дин.

Сэм смеется и кидает ему в лицо один из своих стремных овощных чипсов. Десять минут спустя он просит Дина остановить машину. Затем выходит и идет вперед. Потом поднимает большой палец, и непонимание Дина сменяется ухмылкой, он включает передачу. Иногда Дин обожает тараканов своего младшего братишки.

Как и в прошлый раз Сэм превосходно вживается в роль. Весь такой «боже, спасибо мистер, что подобрали меня» и «просто пытаюсь добраться до Сиэтла, безмерно благодарен, что вы остановились».

Пять минут спустя горящий рот путешествующего автостопом Сэма принимает член Дина в попытке «отблагодарить и выразить признательность», и Дин чуть не сворачивает в кювет. 

В итоге он тормозит на обочине и зарывается пальцами в волосы Сэма.  
— Да, отсоси мне, детка, отработай поездку, — выдыхает Дин. Сэм старается не поперхнуться от смеха, паршивец.

— Ты такой банальный, — замечает Сэм после, бесстыдно вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. 

— Не зарывайся, иначе ничего не получишь в ответ, — Дин заправляет член в джинсы.  
Сэм откидывается на сиденье, непринужденно расставляет ноги и съезжает по спинке вниз.

— Ну, если ты так решил…

Дин стискивает зубы, считает до пяти и тянется к молнии на штанах брата.

— Лучшая поездка в жизни, — выдыхает Сэм, и Дин глупо улыбается. Ему нравится, что Сэму тоже не чужды банальности.

**4\. Едим дома**

Этим утром у них не было секса. Вместо этого Дин встал первым, поставил кофе и начал готовить завтрак. С начала «операции» они подходили к утреннему сексу с фантазией: Дин трахал Сэма сзади, они практиковали позу 69, в общем делали все, что не подходило под их привычную рутину. Все это было здорово, но все равно Дин хотел чего-нибудь эдакого. Так что он начал думать обо всем, что делает для Сэма: готовит ему еду, все время передает пиво, перед тем как отпить свое, когда тот болеет, приносит в постель суп. Дин давно замечал за собой проявления материнского инстинкта по отношению к брату еще со времен, когда Сэм был ребенком. 

Наверно, в Дине проснулось извращенное желание испортить невинное инстинктивное поведение, но идея была ошеломляющей и идеально подходила для операции по борьбе с рутиной.

Сэм не просто появляется на кухне, он почти вбегает. Волосы на голове торчат во все стороны, а на правой щеке виден след от подушки. 

— Эй-эй, приятель, где пожар? 

Сэм немного успокаивается, когда видит Дина.

— Боже, ты напугал меня до усрачки. 

— Да ладно? — Дин поворачивается обратно к блинчикам.

— Ты всегда… В смысле, как мы начали спать в одной кровати, ты просто всегда…

Дин улыбается ему через плечо. 

— Оу, Сэмми, тебе меня не хватает?

Сэм закатывает глаза и хлопает его по плечу.

— Скорее, тебя хватился, засранец.

Дин улыбается шире.

— Ты такой милый, когда переживаешь.

— Ой, заткнись. Что на завтрак?

— Блинчики, — тут же отзывается Дин, ловко переворачивая блин на сковородке. — А потом я перегну тебя через стол, все еще заставленный грязной посудой, встану на колени и буду трахать языком, пока ты не начнешь просить о большем. 

До Дина доносится сдавленный звук и тихое проклятье. Обернувшись, он видит, что Сэм залил всю столешницу кофе. 

— Я так понимаю, что ты «за»? 

— Черт, да, — выдыхает Сэм.

Поиграв бровями, Дин начинает раскладывать по тарелкам еду. 

Все время, пока они едят, проходит за игрой «коснись под столом ногой другого» — и Дин бы отрицал сей факт, если бы ступня Сэма не ползла все выше и выше по его бедру, а голые пальцы самого Дина не массировали внушительный бугор на штанах брата. Едва вилка Сэма стучит о пустую тарелку, как Дин оказывается рядом, мнет ладонями его идеальную задницу, обхватывает ягодицы и притирается членом, заключенным в треники. 

Сэм гортанно стонет и, поймав губы Дина, глубоко и обстоятельно целует. Поцелуй кажется другим, Дину как будто недостает его утреннего дыхания — первого, что он ощущает проснувшись… Странно.

Дин упирается задницей в край стола, и так они целуются какое-то время. Вскоре он меняет их положение, развернув Сэма, стягивает с него штаны, обнажает округлую задницу. 

Дин падает на колени и зарывается лицом между совершенных ягодиц Сэма. 

— О боже, Дин, — охает Сэм. Дин немного отстраняется, достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как Сэм сжимает столешницу обеими руками, затем возвращается к своему занятию, разводит половинки шире и отрывается по полной.

Дину это нравится, нравится смотреть, как Сэм распадается на части под его языком. Член болезненно пульсирует, стоит Дину подумать, как он окажется внутри Сэма, такого мокрого лишь от его языка. Убрав одну руку, чтобы сжать свой член, Дин обводит языком анус Сэма и скользит внутрь. 

— Ты сладкий, как вишневый пирог, Сэмми, — выдыхает Дин, отстраняясь, и улыбается Сэму в бедро. 

Сэм душит стон, который вызван не столько желанием, сколько щекоткой, перед тем как податься назад, навстречу Дину. 

Дин рычит, еще раз сжимает себя через штаны и снова полностью посвящает себя Сэму. Он продолжает, пока не слышит желанного: 

— Давай, Дин. Черт, давай. 

Дин вытаскивает язык и пальцы, которыми помогал. Грубо плюет на свой член, не обращая внимания на оскорбленный стон Сэма, и толкается внутрь.

Сэм согнут над столом, его руки вытянуты вперед, по сторонам от него стоят испачканные липким сиропом тарелки. Дин наслаждается видом его рельефной задницы и изгибом спины, трахает длинными размеренными движениями, но быстро срывается. Он накрывает Сэма собой, лижет и посасывает кожу на шее, за ухом, линию подбородка. 

— Да, Сэмми. Боже, ты такой охуенный. 

— Дин, — ахает Сэм, пальцы его руки оказываются переплетены с пальцами Дина. У Дина екает в груди, и он сжимает руку в ответ. 

— Боже, Сэм, — выдыхает Дин и отгоняет внезапно накатившие чувства, слишком сентиментальные для непристойного секса на кухонном столе. 

— Коснись меня, — шепчет Сэм.

Всегда, думает Дин и заводит руку ему под живот, сжимает член и двигает кулаком в ритм толчкам.

Они кончают почти одновременно, валятся на стол, а затем сползают на пол. Какое-то время они лежат неподвижно, голова Сэма покоится у Дина на коленях, и Дин пропускает через пальцы пряди его волос. 

Затем Сэм поднимает Дина и ведет в душевую. Они едва успевают убраться и почистить одежду, как снова начинают целоваться и продолжают начатое.  
Весь день они ничего не делают, только трахаются с перерывами на еду, и, по правде говоря, Дину больше ничего не нужно для счастья. Кроме его детки, конечно.

**5\. Обжиматься по углам**

— Ты спятил, — шепчет Сэм, когда Дин тихо прикрывает за собой дверь комнаты, которую выделили Сэм.

— Да ладно, лови момент.

— Дин! — гневно шипит Сэм. — Джоди и Алекс спят прямо по коридору.

— Тут толстые стены, — говорит Дин, забираясь на односпальную кровать.

— Тут места ни хрена нет, — ворчит Сэм, но все равно передвигается ближе к стене.

— Глупости, Сэмми. Давай пошалим, — Дин изображает свою самую очаровательную улыбку.

— Ты спятил, — повторяет Сэм, но все равно перегибается через Дина, чтобы выключить прикроватную лампу. — Я начинаю думать, что у тебя какой-то кризис среднего возраста. 

— А ну, закрыл свой грязный рот, — возмущается Дин с легким ужасом и глубоко целует брата в этот самый рот. 

Они привыкли к большему пространству и не привыкли сдерживаться. Это тоже, по мнению Дина, добавляет остроты. Он сам провалится от стыда, если их действительно застукают Джоди и Алекс, но возбуждение от того, что их могут поймать, только растет. Пружины матраса скрипят под их весом, когда Сэм ложится сверху. Дин стонет и обнимает Сэма за плечи. У них не так много вариантов, чем можно заняться. Разве что тереться членами, и все же это так возбуждает: поцелуи, чтобы заглушить стоны, медленное стаскивание одежды.

Сэм толкается членом Дину между бедер, пока Дин накрывает ладонями его задницу. Он так хочет с силой сжать твердые ягодицы, но его останавливает страх, что они и так достаточно шумят. От одной этой мысли Дин возбуждается еще сильнее и кончает, бесшумно выдыхая в горячий рот Сэма, все его тело прошивает судорога.

— Боже, Дин. — Слова стекают по подбородку Дина, счастливые и осоловелые, когда Сэм вздрагивает и тоже кончает.

— Черт, это было горячо, — шепчет Дин, тяжело дыша — его грудная клетка ходит ходуном.

Сэм, тихо смеясь, водит носом по шее Дина.

— Ты неисправим.

— Это слишком громкие слова сразу после секса, чувак.

Сэм качает головой и перекатывается набок. Дин знает, что ему нужно возвращаться в свою комнату, для поддержания видимости приличий. Еще несколько минут он лежит в уютных объятьях брата. Сэм ничего не говорит, и Дин решает, что тот тоже не против.  
Когда Дин наконец встает и идет в свою комнату, он понимает, как сильно ему не достает их кровати, их дома. В комнате достаточно тепло, но Дину все равно не хватает его живой печки. И просыпаться в одиночестве, кажется, потеряло свою прелесть уже много лет назад. Может быть, у рутины все же есть свои плюсы.

**+1. Основной инстинкт**

Пять недель спустя, испробовав все возможные способы и каждый свободный момент, Дин объявляет борьбу с Рутиной официально законченной.

— Отлично, — саркастично замечает Сэм, — потому что я уже подумал, что следующий наш шаг — это секс в туалетной кабинке самолета. 

Дин бросает обиженный взгляд.

— Сэм, ты же знаешь, что даже перспектива самого лучшего секса не заставит меня залезть в самолет.

Сэм смеется и потягивается. Они только проснулись, и у Сэма на голове воронье гнездо. Дин никогда не признается, как ему нравится такой Сэм. 

— Ну, я рад, что тебя отпустило.

Дин закатывает глаза.

— Ну да. Прости за обалденный секс последних недель. И как ты их пережил?

Сэм одаривает его одним из своих классических стервозных выражений лица. 

— Замолчи, придурок. — Он притягивает Дина к себе и целомудренно целует в висок. — Я просто хотел сказать, что иногда в обыденности нет ничего плохого. 

Дин задумчиво мычит, удивляясь, как Сэм, сам того не зная, повторил его мысли. Затем Сэм неспешно ведет языком по его шее, и Дин вздрагивает. 

— Мне нравится просыпаться с тобой в кровати, — шепчет Сэм. 

Дин резко выдыхает, когда губы Сэма накрывают место, где бьется пульс, и оставляют засос. 

— Мне нравится чувствовать, как ко мне прижимается твой член.

Сэм начинает медленно водить бедрами, давая Дину почувствовать, насколько он возбужден.

— Мне нравится, как ты меня целуешь, пока хватает дыхания, а потом начинаешь неторопливо спускаться вниз, не пропуская ни одного сводящего меня с ума местечка.  
Дин стонет, когда Сэм следует своим же словам, побуждает Дина лечь на спину и целует его грудь, соски. 

— Мне нравится, как ты меня готовишь, каждый раз так осторожно.

Рот Сэма исследует его тело, оставляя засосы и вынуждая Дина хватать ртом воздух. 

— И мне нравится, как ты входишь в меня, все время глядя в глаза, под правильным углом, чувствовать тебя — ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение. 

Сэм тягуче проводит языком по члену, от яичек к уздечке, а потом поднимается вверх.

— Такие чувства ты у меня вызываешь в нашей рутине, Дин. И знаешь? Для меня в этом нет ничего скучного.

В груди Дина опять происходит эта странная штука, его ребра словно не могут удержать сердце. Если Дин будет полностью с собой честен, эти постоянные отношения с Сэмом — не считая того, что это единственная вещь, которую он неизменно ставил выше всего — пугают его до усрачки. Он уже давно перестал ждать, что Сэм уйдет, но это не значит, что Дин понимает, почему ему так повезло. После всего того дерьма, через которое они прошли, после всех косяков, смертей, сделок Дин каждый вечер идет в кровать и каждое утро просыпается с одним человеком, без которого не представляет, как жить.

Потом Дин понимает, что нет, ему не наскучила рутина с Сэмом. Дело было не в ней. Дело было в том, чтобы ее заметить и понять, что она может наскучить с любым другим человеком, но не с Сэмом. И это, черт возьми, открытие для него.  
Не то чтобы Дин собирался поделиться этим с братом. Прочистив горло, он нетвердой рукой проводит Сэму по волосам.

— Ты такая девчонка. 

Сэм даже не закатывает глаза, лишь смотрит на Дина и медленно кивает. 

— Угу, и ты это любишь.

Снова его поймали с поличным.

— Ты прав, — Дин перебирает пальцами густые непослушные пряди Сэма. — Я действительно это люблю. 

Он притягивает Сэма для поцелуя, чтобы заняться обыденным утренним сексом.

И будь он проклят, если это не очешуенно.


End file.
